


Expensive

by SilverInk



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: I've got a million dollar secret,Hope I have the courageTo keep it in, won't give in and just give it away.If you really wanna know, babyCome a little closer, and I'll whisper in your ear...Written for Inktober day 22 for the prompt Expensive. Inspired by the song Million Dollar Secret by Lucius!





	Expensive

**Author's Note:**

> listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsUTr-kNeiY

Elizabeth MacMillan wasn’t someone who kept many secrets, especially not from her close friend and colleague, the Honorable Lady Detective Phryne Fisher. They both told each other most things about themselves, but now, Elizabeth had a secret that she had no intention of telling to anyone, especially not Phryne. It would surely be a million dollar secret to anyone who wanted to damage Elizabeth’s reputation, and Elizabeth hoped she could hold strong and not give it away.

As time went on, Elizabeth thought she was doing a good job of keeping this secret. She’d learned to be good at hiding the way she looked at women, and it was no different hiding the way her eyes were drawn to Phryne now, to the sweep of her dark eyelashes against her cheeks, her smile, her eyes, the soft curves of her hips and breasts. Sometimes, she couldn’t help indulging herself in looking a little too much, and when Phryne looked up and caught her eyes, Elizabeth had to glance away, with a hot burn of shame in her chest. Phryne was her _friend_ , and she couldn’t help feeling that it was wrong to look at her like that.

But Phryne noticed something was different with Elizabeth, of course she did, and Elizabeth found herself being carefully watched by the lady detective more and more often, and doubtless she was learning _everything_. It was strangely exciting, being the intent focus of her attention like that, even though Elizabeth was worried and guilty and knew Phryne would learn too much.

Phryne never mentioned it though, just continued to give Elizabeth those long looks, and it was far more attention than she was used to from her friend. It made her feel breathless, suspended in air, and so Elizabeth didn’t say anything either. If keeping her feelings a secret meant that she’d get to keep Phryne’s attention like this, it was well worth it.

Somehow, Elizabeth started to feel like she could keep this secret forever. It would be easy to just not say anything, and Phryne would never know. Of course, that was not to last long.

A case had just finished up, and Elizabeth was at Phryne’s house, celebrating and winding down. Phryne was in her bathrobe, her makeup off and her hair loose, looking almost ethereal, and Elizabeth couldn’t keep her eyes off her. She could barely focus on what the other woman was saying, and it seemed Phryne was noticing.

“You know, Mac,” Phryne murmured, looking at her seriously, considering, “I wasn’t completely sure of how you felt, not until recently. You’re so good at keeping your feelings to yourself, I didn’t know if it would scare you off if I told you. And I really don’t want you to be scared.” She looked over Elizabeth’s face, unusually serious and quiet, and Elizabeth’s mouth felt too dry. This couldn’t be what she hoped it was. Could it? “But now, I’m quite sure.” Phryne stood and walked slowly to where Elizabeth was seated, smiling a little now, and Elizabeth could hardly breathe, her collar and tie were choking her.

Phryne leaned closer, and whispered in Elizabeth’s ear, “I really would like to kiss you, Doctor MacMillan. If you’d allow that.”

Elizabeth’s breath caught, and she just looked into Phryne’s face. She was still smiling, but her eyes were serious, questioning, and Elizabeth couldn’t possibly refuse her now, like this.

“I would love that,” Elizabeth told her, and Phryne touched the side of her neck, over her jaw and cheek, and kissed her fully and lustfully, leaving them both breathless. “I had no idea you wanted this,” Elizabeth panted, amazed and still almost unbelieving. “I’ve wanted this for so long—”

Frowning slightly, Phryne drew back a little and asked, “Why did you never say? I thought you must know what I wanted…”

And Elizabeth was laughing, half annoyed with herself but too happy now to care. “Oh, we’ve been idiots! I’m sorry I never realized.”

Phryne shook her head firmly. “Not you, Mac, you could never be an idiot.” Then she was smiling and smiling, and Elizabeth pulled her in and kissed her again, and again, and nothing had ever felt more right.


End file.
